


A Disciple's Duties

by orphan_account



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jiggywiggy breaks his arm, he needs his Disciple's help to bathe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disciple's Duties

"Sir, are you _sure_ it doesn't hurt?"

Master Jiggywiggy gave his Disciple Auriel a look that was almost, but not quite, impatient.  "Yes, Disciple, I'm fine."  He adjusted the sling over his right shoulder a little; the arm it cradled was in a cast freshly set by the Lord of Games himself.  Auriel hurried ahead to open the door of the temple for his master.  "It's my own fault, anyhow," Jiggywiggy sighed as he drifted into the temple, leaving Auriel to secure the door again behind them.  "Trying to drive one of those contraptions. . . ."

The accident _was_ Jiggywiggy's fault, technically: on his and the Disciple's visit to Showdown Town, Trophy Thomas had taunted Jiggywiggy into accepting a race challenge, even though Jiggywiggy had never driven anything in his life.  The resulting crash between Thomas's car and one of Kazooie's concoctions, borrowed for the occasion, was spectacular and had cost the priest a broken arm.  He claimed it did not hurt and didn't so much as flinch as L.O.G. attended to him, but that was just as well: Auriel had cried enough for the both of them.

Now he flitted around Jiggywiggy worriedly.  "Do you need anything, Master?  Can I get you something?"

"No, Disciple," Jiggywiggy said tersely.  "It's late; I only want to bathe and get some rest."

"Y-you don't even want any dinner?"  Auriel looked up at him plaintively.  "Or a cup of tea?  Or--"

" _No_ , Disciple.  Get yourself something to eat."  Jiggywiggy turned on his heel and went to the door of his chambers.  "I don't need you right now."

"Yes, sir," Auriel mumbled as he watched Jiggywiggy shut himself in his rooms.  _At least he isn't in pain,_ the Disciple thought as he turned to face the Crystal Jiggy, then sank to his knees before it and closed his eyes.  _Please let him heal quickly.  I don't want him to suffer. . . even if it does mean he doesn't need me._

Auriel didn't know how long he had been bowed there when Jiggywiggy returned; in fact, he was so lost in prayer, he didn't even hear the priest's door open.  Instead, he jumped when Jiggywiggy touched his shoulder.

"Sir?"  He looked up at Jiggywiggy, admiring as always the shine of his head and his vivid green eyes.

"I. . . ahem, Disciple. . . ."  For the first time he could remember, Auriel saw Jiggywiggy's face flush a little, to a slightly darker bronze color, and the priest looked away.  "I. . . need your help."

"Oh!  Yes sir."  Auriel scrambled joyfully to his feet.  "Are you hungry now?"

"No, I. . . .  The Lord of Games told me not to get the cast wet, and so it's difficult for me to bathe.  I need you to assist me."  Auriel felt his own golden face grow hot, and Jiggywiggy quickly added, "I can wash myself, but I cannot keep my balance climbing into the, ah, bath.  And I expect I'll need help getting out."

"Y-yes sir."  Auriel's heart thumped so hard, he felt his whole body must be shaking with its beat.  Auriel never saw his priest clothed in anything less than his azure robes, and as wicked as he felt for such a sin, he was quite excited by the prospect.  He followed Jiggywiggy through the priest's bedchamber into his bath, trying to keep his eyes from revealing his happiness.

Jiggywiggy's bathroom was not overly large, and like all the rooms of the temple, the floor and walls were patterned with jiggy-shaped tiles.  The bath itself was also shaped like a jiggy lying on its side, its upward face hollowed out to hold the water.  It filled nearly all of the room and seemed to rise magically out of the floor, for it was covered in the same tiles as the room's other surfaces.

Jiggywiggy bent over the top-most point of the jiggy, where the taps were located, and began to run warm water into the bath.  When he straightened, he finally looked at Auriel again, his face now its normal color once more.

"I'll need your help in removing my robes as well, since I can't use my right arm," Jiggywiggy said calmly, although he didn't meet Auriel's eyes as he spoke.

"Yes sir," mumbled the Disciple.  He approached the priest reverently, then unpinned the jiggy medallion on his chest to remove the cape it held over Jiggywiggy's shoulders.  After Auriel folded the cape and laid it aside, he felt himself flush as he returned to remove Jiggywiggy's robe.  He would have gulped had he possessed a throat.

The robe, which Jiggywiggy wore under his blue cape, was of a soft yellow; a tie at the back of the priest's neck loosened to allow the robe to be lifted over his large head.  Auriel untied the strings, his fingers fumbling, then grasped the shoulders of the garment with trembling hands.

"C-could you bend your head forward, sir?  It-- it will be easier to remove that way."

"Of course."  Jiggywiggy bent his head and waited; Auriel shivered and gently lifted the fabric over him, guiding each of his master's arms out with special care for the wounded right arm in its sling.  He didn't allow himself to look at the priest's body until he had folded the robe and laid it with the cape.

When Auriel did finally turn back to Jiggywiggy, he was amazed at how toned his body was for someone who, as far as Auriel knew, got no exercise whatsoever.  Jiggywiggy's skin, though not metallic like his head, had a slightly golden hue to it that made his defined chest almost shine.  He still wore his undergarments-- something similar to a loincloth-- and the legs that emerged from them were long and firm as well.

_He's absolutely gorgeous,_ Auriel thought, completely enamored.   He couldn't bring himself to move at first; he felt entitled only to gaze at the priest from a distance.  But Jiggywiggy chose that moment to remove his undergarments himself, easily pulling the ties loose with one hand and kicking them aside.  Auriel bit back a gasp and quickly averted his eyes as he felt his face go completely bronze.

"Will you help me into the bath?" Jiggywiggy finally had to prompt him.  Auriel nodded silently and went to his side, still trying not to look at his master's body.  Jiggywiggy seemed too beautiful for mortal eyes.  Unaware of his Disciple's thoughts, Jiggywiggy grasped Auriel's right arm with his own left and carefully stepped into the bath, using the Disciple for balance.  Auriel finally dared a glance then when Jiggywiggy's back was turned.

_By the Crystal Jiggy, I-I don't deserve to witness such glory!_   Auriel's eyes trailed down Jiggywiggy's trim back to his hips, firm and well-formed without the slight chubbiness of Auriel's own.  The Disciple stared openly as Jiggywiggy lowered himself into the bath, watching the muscles in his backside and thighs tense as he moved; he had to look away abruptly when Jiggywiggy glanced up at him again.

Once Jiggywiggy was settled, Auriel stepped back, unsure of what to do next.  Jiggywiggy's bathing equipment-- soap and a sponge sufficiently rough-looking for a self-denying priest-- were within easy reach.  Jiggywiggy in fact ignored Auriel entirely at first, turning off the tap then beginning to use the sponge with his left hand while he sat in water up to his waist, his wounded arm cradled against his chest in the sling.  Auriel watched him breathlessly, admiring how the water glistened on his master's arms and shoulders as Jiggywiggy bathed.  Then the priest hesitated, looking down at the sling.

"Disciple," he mumbled, "could you hold my arm away from me?  I can't wash my chest without getting the sling wet, otherwise."

"Y-yes sir, of course!"  Auriel braced himself as he moved leaned closer to the bath, then blushed copper when he found Jiggywiggy's arm just out of his grasp.  "I can't quite reach you, sir," he stammered.

"Here, sit on the bath," the priest gestured, turning a little towards Auriel.

"Yes. . . yes sir."  Trembling, Auriel lowered himself to sit on the side of the tiled jiggy tub, now able to hold Jiggywiggy's arm up, albeit a bit awkwardly.  Jiggywiggy swiftly washed his chest with the sponge, then dried it with a towel draped over the side of the bath.

"Now, you can let it go."  Auriel nodded and gently lowered the sling until it rested against Jiggywiggy's chest once more.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, though by now he didn't expect Jiggywiggy to admit it if he had.

"No."  Jiggywiggy's green eyes flicked up to meet Auriel's.  "Your touch is very gentle."  Auriel stared back into his gaze, unable to look away.

"Thank you, sir," he fairly whispered.  "I. . . I wouldn't want to hurt you for anything in the world."

"I know."  Jiggywiggy lifted his left hand, dripping, from the water and hesitated.  His hand hovered for an instant, then he reached up and touched the edge of Auriel's golden face.  "And I'm sorry I don't always treat you with the same care."

Auriel closed his eyes to enjoy the wet touch on his face, even though Jiggywiggy's hand was dripping onto his cape.  "Sir, it. . . it's all right."

"It's _not_ all right.  Just because I'm in pain doesn't mean I should be harsh with you."

Auriel opened one eye again to look down at his master.  ". . . So it _does_ hurt."

This time, Jiggywiggy was the one to blush.  "Well. . . a little.  Which is why I need your aid, Disciple. . . ."  His voice dropped to a whisper.  "Auriel."

The Disciple nearly collapsed into the bath at the way his master said his name.  "H-here, let me. . . let me help you then."  He reached down into the water for the sponge, running it up Jiggywiggy's uninjured arm.

"Yes," Jiggywiggy murmured, shifting into Auriel's touch and rising slightly out of the tub as he did so.  Auriel's eyes widened as he stared at his master's left hip now visible above the water-- along with almost half of his abdomen.  Jiggywiggy followed his gaze and gave a faint chuckle which drew Auriel's eyes promptly back to his master's face in embarrassment.

"Do you want to wash me there too, Auriel?" the priest whispered.  Auriel stammered helplessly until Jiggywiggy went on, "What a good, devoted Disciple you are. . . so concerned with your priest's appearance!"  He reached up again with his good arm to draw the sponge-- and Auriel's hand-- down to his hip.  It was quite a stretch for the Disciple perched on the edge of the tub, and he scrambled to keep his seating.  
  
"Sir, I can't. . . quite reach. . . ." Auriel stammered.

"Maybe," Jiggywiggy murmured, "you should get in with me.  Then you could reach everything."

"Oh-- y-yes _sir_!" Auriel cried as he sat up so suddenly, he almost fell over backwards.  He knew he should probably resist-- bathing with the master of the order of the Crystal Jiggy _had_ to be some kind of sin-- but he told himself that disobeying the command. . . well, suggestion of said master was worse.  Auriel stood and removed his outer cape, but he hesitated when he got to his robes. 

Now Jiggywiggy was looking up at him expectantly, smiling tenderly with his green eyes.  Auriel's hands shook as he fumbled off his own silver jiggy medallion and let his cape drop to the tiled floor.  He reached back to untie his robe from behind his neck, but his fingers could hardly work.  Finally, he pulled the bow apart and shyly tugged the robe off.

_I'm so dumpy compared to him_ , Auriel thought worriedly as he finally put down his robe.  He took a deep breath, inhaling oxygen through his golden head, then tugged off his loin cloth before hurrying to get into the tub.  He hoped to get his lower half under the water before Jiggywiggy looked at him too closely, but his master's eyes were glued to his body the entire time.

"Now," Jiggywiggy whispered, handing him the sponge, "you can finish bathing me, my faithful, _beautiful_ Disciple."

"Yes sir," the Disciple mumbled aloud, wondering at the same time, _Does he **really** think I'm beautiful?_   Auriel took the sponge in his shaking hands and rubbed it on the fragrant soap, then began to wash Jiggywiggy's sides, down to his trim waist.  The rest of his master was beneath the water, and despite his nervousness, Auriel felt suddenly desperate to see it.  He glanced up at Jiggywiggy's face, then mumbled, "Sir, could you. . . lift your leg up for me?"

"Certainly," Jiggywiggy breathed, lifting his long left leg out of the water.  Auriel caught his master's calf in his hands and began to wash his leg thoroughly, starting with Jiggywiggy's high-arched foot and working his way upward.  The last few inches of Jiggywiggy's thigh were still under water, but Auriel slid the sponge over it anyway.

"Now the other one," Auriel coaxed as he lowered Jiggywiggy's left leg into the bath to rinse it.  Jiggywiggy lifted his right leg for the same treatment, giving Auriel the chance once more to run his hands over his master's skin.  Once he had lowered that leg as well, he rinsed the sponge out with his head down, too shy to mention the only part of his master that hadn't yet been bathed.  Jiggywiggy, however, wasn't shy about it at all.

"Let me kneel up for you to finish," the priest said, already shifting to rise on his knees.

"Be careful!" Auriel yelped, his embarrassment forgotten in his concern for his master's safety.  He leaned forward to steady Jiggywiggy with his wet arms around the priest's waist as Jiggywiggy braced himself on the side of the tub.  He looked up at Jiggywiggy's face, then downward. . . when he immediately felt his face flush copper at the sight of his master's groin.

_He's beautiful there too,_ he thought, involuntarily moving the sponge downward over Jiggywiggy's hip.  Auriel reached behind him with the sponge to gently wash Jiggywiggy's backside, rubbing it almost mechanically as he stared at his master instead.

 Finally Jiggywiggy's deep voice shook him out of his reverie.  "I think you've done enough with the sponge," he said in a humorous tone, "while I still have some skin."  
  
"O-oh!  I'm so sorry!"  Auriel dropped the sponge promptly into the water and sat back on his haunches, looking up Jiggywiggy in embarrassment.  His master's face was flushed as well, but he leaned over to take Auriel's hand and draw it towards him.

"You can just use your hands here," he whispered.

"Y-yes. . .  yes sir," Auriel murmured weakly.  He rubbed his hands on the soap then slowly closed them around Jiggywiggy.  The Disciple shook all over as he worked the soap over his master-- then shook even harder when he felt Jiggywiggy begin to stiffen in response.

"Auriel," the priest breathed, "yes. . . ."  He reached down with his good arm to stroke one of Auriel's head bumps.  "My good Disciple!"

"Master!" Auriel all but moaned.  He quickly rinsed the soap off, then took Jiggywiggy in his hands again.  The Disciple babbled as he watched Jiggywiggy grow fully hard,  with Auriel hardly aware of what he was saying.  "Y-you're so beautiful, Master-- I don't deserve to serve you!"

"N-nonsense," Jiggywiggy panted, trembling in Auriel's hands with a slight, occasional jerking motion of his hips.  "There's-- there's no one else I'd have, no one!"

Those words brought Auriel more pleasure than any physical action could.  "Really, Master?  . . . No one at all?  Not even. . . ."  He trailed off, unwilling to even speak the name of the Lord of Games, the one person he feared as a rival for Jiggywiggy's affections.

"No one else," Jiggywiggy assured him.  He pulled gently away from Auriel's stilled hands and lowered himself into the water once more.  Jiggywiggy wrapped his uninjured arm around his Disciple's waist, pulling him close and pressing the surfaces of their heads together in a deep kiss.  "If I could have my choice of anyone in this world or any other," he whispered when their heads parted, "I would choose you, my Auriel."

"J-jiggywiggy!"  Auriel threw his arms around his master and clung to him, rubbing his face against Jiggywiggy's shoulder.  After a moment though, he remembered his orders and slipped his hand back between Jiggywiggy's thighs.  "Oh, but I didn't finish here," he murmured, blushing at his own coy tone.

"What a good boy you are, my faithful Disciple. . . ."  Auriel gave a gasp of pleasure when he felt Jiggywiggy's hand close over him.  "The least I could do is reciprocate."  They fell silent save for intermittent moans and whimpers-- most of the latter coming from Auriel-- as they touched and caressed each other.  Auriel kissed his master over and over as he thrust into Jiggywiggy's hand, hardly noticing that Jiggywiggy's body was tensing until the priest cried out sharply.  A second later, he came into the water, throbbing in Auriel's hand.

"Mmph!" Auriel cried in surprise against Jiggywiggy's surface; he had hardly expected his master to come first, but it certainly didn't do any damage to the Disciple's ego.  However, his triumph didn't last very long before he came himself, nearly wailing as he pushed into his master's hand.  He slumped against Jiggywiggy's shoulder after he finished, heaving for breath.

"Thank you for such a thorough bath, Auriel," Jiggywiggy whispered when they had both calmed down.  "I feel much better now."

"Your arm doesn't hurt from, er. . . the bath, does it?" Auriel asked worriedly.  "I'm afraid I got your cast a little wet."

"No, it doesn't hurt at all anymore, and the cast will dry."  Jiggywiggy stood a bit shakily, and Auriel scrambled to help him out of the tub.  "What the Lord of Games doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Although Jiggywiggy was self-denying in the area of sponges, he was quite generous with his bath towels, and Auriel soon had them both dried off.  "Do you want to go to bed now, Master?"

"Actually," Jiggywiggy mused, smiling again with his eyes, "I think I could do with some dinner after all. . . just a little, if you'd be so kind."

"I'll go make you some toast after I help you dress," Auriel promised.  He started to pick up Jiggywiggy's robes, then dropped them again as he turned to the priest, filled with affection for him.  "Master. . . ."  Auriel suddenly threw his arms around Jiggywiggy-- narrowly missing the cast-- and hugged him tightly.  "I love you, Jiggywiggy!"

"I love you too, Auriel," the priest whispered, wrapping his good arm around his Disciple and holding him close.   He kissed Auriel's head bump with a gentle burst of energy.  "And. . . I think I'll need your assistance later tonight. . . getting into bed."

"Yes sir," Auriel said happily as he let go.  He scooped up Jiggywiggy's robes and set about dressing his master, his eyes beaming as he worked.  "I'm always happy to help."

\--

The End


End file.
